Revenge of Flaky
Episode Description Revenge of Flaky is a 3-part fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. In this episode Flaky decides to get revenge on Flippy and Ale. Starring Roles *Flaky *Flippy *Ale Featuring Roles *The rest of the HTF characters Plot Part 1 The episode starts with Flippy and Ale sleeping in the same bed. Unknown to them, Flaky watches them from the window in envy, thinking Flippy is cheating on her. Flippy then says to Ale that he promises that he loves her and always will and that he'll never leave her. Flaky is shocked and believes he has broken his promise for her. She then runs home crying. She presses face against her pillow. She looks at the picture of Flippy in a heart-shaped frame. Flaky then looks away from it. Then she realizes she still has her evil side Flackie. She decides to get back at Flippy and Ale once and for all. The next day, Flaky arrives at Trixie's tent and asks her how she flip out. Trixie reveals that if Flaky keeps getting insulted or her phobias grow stronger inside her, she'll flip. Flaky wants Trixie to make her flip out. Trixie sighs and reluctantly agrees. Trixie then shows every phobia to Flaky. Flaky becomes so frightened that her pupils shrink and turn yellow irised and she growls as she enters her evil form. She laughs evilly and sees Trixie and impales her with her quills. She then takes Trixie's wand and casts a spell on herself to look more glamorous and irresistible. She then goes off and hides the wand in her quills. Part 2 Flackie is seen walking in town. As she walks, Russell sees her and abandons Mandy, causing her to cry. Lumpy is also affected and leaves Marry. Nutty leaves Lollie, Mime leaves Ribbon, Splendid leaves Deeka, Devious abandons Kivila, Lifty and Shifty leave Liftelle and Shiftette, Pranky leaves Mimi and Howdy abandons Shuffles. All the girls are left in tears. Disco Bear, Mag and Fungus are also affected. Flackie feels satisfied and puts the hypnotized boys under her control, making sure they obey all of her orders. Sniffles has finished inventing a hypno-proof shades. He puts it on and sees what has happened. He decides to make more hypno-proof shades for everyone. Once he's done, he goes to off to find the others. Sniffles finds Cuddles, Giggles, Lammy, Petunia, Josh, Handy, Stacy, Toothy, Jussy ,Flippy and Ale. He tells them what happened and puts the shades on the boys. The other girls show up in tears and explain that Flaky have done something and even find Trixie's dead body. Flippy realizes that Trixie must have did something like that. Suddenly, a red quill is thrown onto the tree. Flackie and the hypnotized boys arrive. Flackie says to Flippy that he's been a traitor to her. She says that she's getting revenge on him for being a heartbreaker. Flippy apologizes and promises to be a better boyfriend but Flackie declines. She commands the hypnotized boys to attack Ale and Flippy. Sniffles and the other unhypnotized Tree Friends immediately put the shades on the boys and they are snapped out of their trance. Unfortunately, Flackie uses the wand to destroy the shades and the boys are hypnotized again. She laughs wickedly as the hypnotized tree friends surround the unhypnotized ones. Flippy, Ale, Lammy, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Toothy, Jussy, Josh, Stacy and Sniffles watch in horror. Part 3 Flippy, Ale, Sniffles, Lammy, Petunia, Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Jussy, Josh and Stacy are cornered. Flackie laughs evilly. Flippy tells everyone to make him flip out so his evil side can talk to her. Cuddles takes out a knife and reluctantly cuts his hand and begins to bleed. Flippy sees this and flips out. Flipqy then sweet talks to Flackie. She at first rebuffs this, but when Flipqy does it better, she is seduced and they kiss. This breaks the spell and all the hypnotized boys are snapped out of it for sure. Their girlfriends then hug and kiss them, happy to have their boyfriends back, much to their confusion as they didn't remember what happened. Flippy once again apologizes and promises Flaky that he won't abandon her ever again. When Ale objects, Flaky throws a quill at her head, killing her. Flippy doesn't mind it and everyone walks off as the middle of the night, the episode ends. Deaths #Trixie is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Ale is killed when Flaky throws a quill at her head. Injuries #Cuddles reluctantly cuts his hand and bleeds. Trivia *When Flaky flips out, her growl and voice sound similar to Ale's. *This is undoubtedly the end of Flaky's evil state Flackie. *This one of the episodes where Flippy flips out and doesn't kill anyone. null null